An Unexpected Opportunity
by Saliorpluto
Summary: When Emi accidentally leaves her wallet at the Devil's castle while going there to chew him out she finds herself in a interesting situation. She believes that if she is careful enough she can get what she needs without causing any sort of scene. But she was very, very wrong. What happens next she never could have predicted. (Rated M for a reason)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening…" Emi whined quietly to herself as she quietly snuck around the wall before looking up at the shabby building that was her goal. It only looked slightly better in the shadows of night than it did during the day. "Stupid, stupid why did I have to leave something so important there!?" she chastised herself as she quietly snuck up the stairs before crawling on her hands and knees towards the door to the apartment. The apartment of Satan himself.

Quietly she reached up trying the door, expecting to have to pick the lock but was surprised to find that it was already open. How stupid could Maou and Ashiya be? Leaving their doors unlocked in this area. What a pathetic bunch of demons.

Slowly she opened the door before letting it shut again. But she was surprised when she got inside to see only one body laying on the floor. Where were the other two residents of this tiny little shack. "Nevermind." she mumbled under her breath "That doesn't matter I just need to find where my wallet feel out.

Mentally she retraced her steps to figure out where it might have fallen out and frowned when she realized where it was. She held back a moan as she looked over at the shelf and there it was just sitting there on the top. The only problem is the one other body in this room was lying right in front of it which was going to make things difficult.

I'll slip off my heels, she thought that will make it easier for me to walk quieter. Carefully she slipped off her heels setting them carefully by the door. She stood up and took a few steps but had to stop herself from cursing as the old floor squeaked. She froze in a panic as the figure on the floor moved. Rolling from his side onto his back and in the little light there was in the room she saw Sadao's face as he slept oddly peacefully for a Demon King.

Emi just shook her head and took a deep breath as she carefully crawled across the floor over to the sleeping Devil. Once she was next to him she went to stand up again to reach her wallet but as soon as she tried the floor squeaked again. She bit her lip annoyed. Lets just get this over with so I can get out of here. She thought. Taking a deep silent breath she carefully leaned over reaching for her wallet, but was disappointed to find it was just barely out of reach. But with the angle she had she couldn't get any closer without touching Sadao.

Begrudgingly Emi slowly lifted up her leg, moving it over till it was on the other side of Sadao's waist. Ugh, this is so embarrassing! she thought. She was so glad that no one else was here and she didn't plan on anyone finding out she had been here. I'm just going to grab my wallet and get out of here with my dignity intact. Once again she tried to reach her wallet but came up short. It was still too far. Carefully she slide her knees across the floor scooting herself quietly up blushing as she moved over his chest. This is so undignified for a Hero!

Leaning over she had to hold back her excitement her fingers easily grasped the edge of her wallet. But just her luck, before she could grab it, Sadao's hand twitched causing his arm to hit her thigh.

This is so bad….she moaned inwardly.

* * *

He slowly blinked as he looked up. Kneeling over him straddling his chest was Emi, her skirt hiked up to allow her to be in that position was just high enough to allow him to see her yellow panties. He would be lying if he didn't admit it was a nice view.

But it was just a dream.

He closed his eyes. Why was he having a dream like this when not that long ago this same girl had burst into his apartment and yelled at him, accusing him of being inappropriate with Chi. What a pain…

But then a thought struck him. It was a dream afterall, his dream. He would be damned to admit it since she was the Hero, but he did occasionally admire Emi's well crafted body. Sure she didn't have the figure like Chi, but the way she moved, the way only a skilled warrior would know how to. Thinking of having that precision in bed was enough to make even King Satan's mouth water. So what if Emi had just yelled at him. This was his dream after all, didn't he have the right to enjoy it?

With that thought in mind Maou turned his head pressing his lips against one of her firm, warm, thighs.

* * *

Emi had to hold back a sigh of relief as she felt Maou's body relax once more. Even if it had woken him up he clearly had been to delirious to comprehend what was right in front of him and fell right back to sleep. 'Now,' she thought 'I just need to grab this and get quickly out of here before he really does wake up. I just need to go home and pretend like none of this happened.'

She wrapped her fingers around her wallet pulling it off the shelf ready to move away from her awkward position over her enemy when she felt something warm and soft press against her thigh. In shock her wallet dropped from her fingers falling to the floor. It only took her a few seconds to register what had touched her as he pulled back, his warm breath sending tingling sensations all the way up her thigh and to her core before she felt his lips grace her skin once again in a new position.

A mix of anger and pleasure coursed through her at the sensation and her cheeks flushed. But this was so wrong! Letting her anger take control she reached down grabbing into the demon's hair ready to pull him back and beat the living daylights out of him. But before she could act she felt a new sensation as his tongue flicked out expertly grazing along her skin. Instead of yelling at him all that came out when she opened her mouth was a gasp of pleasure and her grasp in his hair turned from an aggressive yank to pull him away into a grasp in desperation for him to stay and continue. What was happening to her?...this was wrong. He is a demon King, Satan himself. She couldn't allow this.

Yet once again before she could do anything he did something new, moaning as he licked further up her thigh his hand slide slowly up her opposite leg. With a few heavy breaths the Hero fell forward catching herself with her free hand while her other griped the King's hair more aggressively. "M..m..oau…" she stumbled breathlessly as his hand slipped under her skirt still making it's way up. "Wha..what are you doing?" she could barely speak as every touch was sending new and unfamiliar sensations through every inch of her body.

"What am I doing?" he whispered darkly against her skin as his hand finally found a place to rest, the tips of his fingers sliding under her panties to grace the soft skin of her behind. " You're the one who started this you know. I was just accepting your invitation."

"Wha invitat..ahhhahh…" her sentence was cut off as she felt his tongue press up against the material of her panties. "I..I'm a hero…" she tried to sound angry, unsuccessfully between shallow heavy. "Uh..ahhh..ah..uh why would I encourage this?..."

The demon king didn't answer as his tongue continued working on her the moisture slowly seeping through to her sensitive skin. The noises coming from her, despite her efforts to silence them, merely eged him on. Moving up he placed on open mouthed kiss over her core, lingering as he continued to work his tongue violently against her through the thin material.

When he finally pulled away he did so with a smirk as he tried to catch his breath. "It seems like I'm not the only one into this." he slowly ran his tongue along her center. "I seem to have made the Hero wet. Are you turned on Hero Emilia? Do you have dirty fantasies?" he slid his hand around to her front sliding two fingers under the damp material and slowly along the slit of her core. The breathy cries of the half-angle only encouraged him to continue.

"Of course not you filthy..aaah!" all thoughts of resistance were shattered as she felt one of his fingers slide inside her. Without a conscious thought her hips began to move a little. Desperately wanting to feel more.

Maou happily obliged to her unspoken wish. "Oh you like that huh? Tell me how good it feel Emi." he leaned forward again and started licking and kissing along her thigh as he continued. Her continuing noises were enough of an answer for him. Using his free hand to push up her skirt all the way he slipped a second finger inside her groaning himself at the warmth and tightness that surrounded his digits. As he continued moving his fingers slowly in and out he ran his thumb slowly along her searing until he heard her cry out doing everything her her power not to scream. He smirked once more against her thigh continuing to finger her as his thumb caressed her clit.

From her movements and failed efforts to hold back her noises he could tell that she was getting close to orgasim. Thankfully Maou was still thinking clear enough to recall how thin the walls of the devil's castle were. He was definitely not going to stop what he was doing, and he was starting to believe more and more that this might not be a dream, and he was far past caring about that at this point. But there was no way he could risk the chance that Suzuno or the landlady hearing what was going on.

Quickly sliding his hand out he grabbed Emi by the waist with both hands forcefully pulling her down till their waists were even. The Hero whimpered in confusion and protest at the loss of touch but before she could voice it or question she found herself spinning around till her back hit the floor and her head hit Maou's pillow.

"Moau?..." she started by was interrupted as he threw his hand over her mouth to silence her and she felt his mouth at her core once more. His teeth grasping the material of her panties yanking them down before using his free hand to pull them off the rest of the way. His mouth was back against her exposed center before he had even finished pulling them off and she moaned loudly into the demon's hand. The Devil smirked against her before running his tongue along her slit, circling slowly once he found her clit. His hand over her mouth muffled her sounds quite nicely and he felt confident that he could continue without having to hold back.

After discarding her underwear Maou brought his hand back up, his thumb replacing his tongue on her clit as he allowed his mouth to attack her center with all the passion he could. He wanted to taste every inch of her and he moaned heavily into her as he did, the taste was so exquisite he couldn't get enough.

And he wasn't the only one.

If not for his hand over her mouth he was sure the whole neighborhood would have heard her cries as her hips uncontrollably moved up to meet his mouth begging for more. And more he gave, without hesitation. He slipped his tongue inside her center as deep as possible a low moan vibrating against her skin as he circled his tongue around trying to touch every possible inch.

Emi cried out, again grasping onto his hair desperate for him to continue as she felt herself reaching the edge. Never before had she felt something so wonderful but the way that Maou touched her, she could hardly remember to breath.

Time seemed to stop as continued until the Hero reach a point of pleasure so high everything seemed to shatter around her her body arched as she cried out once again and her world went white. For how long she didn't know she felt like she was floating endlessly in a state of such pure pleasure that she almost believed she might have died. Could this be what heaven is like?

But slowly the color began to return, the only sounds filling her ears the sound of her and Maou's heavy breathing. She felt him slowly pull away licking her one last time before looking up at her. "Emi I.." he began as he pulled his hand off her mouth.

Before he could say anything else they heard loud footsteps on the stairs outside and arguing between two familiar voices. "Ashiya, Urushihara…" Emi said her face paling.

"Shit!" Maou whisped alarmed as he quickly got to his feet scrambling to hid any evidence of what had just happened. Emi blushed as she quickly pulled her skirt back down grabbing her wallet. "Sit at the table." he ordered as quiet as possible as they heard the two other demons reach the top of the stairs. She obeyed setting her wallet on the table quickly running her fingers through her hair to make sure it wasn't a mess. Maou quickly grabbed some left overs from dinner setting them on the table before sitting down as well, grateful that the table was able to hide his obvious arousal from their activities.

Just as they heard someone grab the doorknob Emi's eye nearly bugged out. Confused Sadao looked over to see what had alarmed her. Laying there right in the middle of the floor were her yellow panties. It's over Emi thought they are going to know everything now.

But Maou's quick response saved them just in the knick of time as he reached over grabbing them just as the door opened and quickly shoved them in his shorts. Emi covered her face to hide her blush. Half out of embarrassment of this whole situation and half from the fact that the tought of her underwear down his pants she actually found kind of hot. Though she would never, EVER, admit that to anyone.

"Maou, you're an idiot…" she muttered as the two generals walked into the apartment surprised to see the hero sitting at the table with their King.

"Emilia!?" Ashyia exclaimed in surprise, as he always did when she seemed to appear out of nowhere. "What are you doing here?"

"Calm down Ashyia, she left her wallet here when her and Chi came over this afternoon." he lied. "By the time she got here and found it it was too late for her to take the train back." he calmly took a bit of his food in his typical matter-of-fact attitude that he seemed to always have in response to Ashyia.

"Why is your bed laid out and a mess and your hair all ruffled." Urushihara asked suspiciously.

"Because," Maou responded calmly shoving another big bit of food in his mouth, despite the fact that it was cold. "I was asleep when she busted in here blaming me for taking it and threatening me if I didn't give it back."

Urushihara just chuckled clearly convinced as Ashyia looked at Emi astounded as she pulled her hand away from her face. "How dare you accuse my King of such horrible things! He is a respectable member of this community."

"Respectable!?" Emi exclaimed exasperated. "You are demons!"

Moau merely smirked as he continued to pretend to enjoy his cold left overs and listened to them argue about his intentions. Not a bad way to spend an evening. The thought to himself. Not at all...


	2. Shall We Continue?

**Hello my Lovelies!**

 **I have had a lot of positive feedback on this fic and I am really grateful for all your sweet words. I wasn't planning on continuing this fic but will the many comments about how you hope for me to continue this story I am considering continuing it to include another encounter. So in light of that I want your opinion on what you want to see with this next encounter. I have two ideas about how Emi should get her** ** _"property"_** **back from her rival.**

 **1) Maou goes to Emi's work to return her property**

 **2) Emi goes to Maou's work to demand that he return her property**

 **I can't wait to hear what all of you would like to read next about our lovely rival couple!**

 **I have a poll on my profile that you can vote on to let me know what you want. (I would add the link here but I don't know how to find the proper link for you all as mine is different logged into my account. Perhaps a kind friend who knows how to navigate this can post a link for others to find the poll with ease? (Thanks in advance!) The poll is labeled:** ** _"Reader preference: An Unexpected Opportunity - How should it continue? ;D"_**

 **Thank you again for all you love and encouragement. I always look forward to hearing from you about what you think and I am always open to hear requests (of course I reserve the right to choose if I fulfill these)**

 **Till we speak again, all my love to every one of you! Stay fabulous!**


End file.
